villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tsunenaga Tamaki
Tsunenaga Tamaki is a supporting antagonist in the anime and manga series, Deadman Wonderland. He acts as Deadman Wonderland's Promoter, and is essentially the de facto tyrant of Deadman Wonderland. The anime also depicts him as the son of Deadman Wonderland's Director Rinichiro Hagire. He was voiced by famous voice actor Eric Vale who played the voice of Trunks in Dragon Ball Z. Appearance Tamaki has a fairly slim build. He has a narrow face and is almost always depicted smiling. His hair is dark gray and combed backwards, although there is always one strand of hair that is standing upwards. His hair is longer in the back, reaching his neck. He always wears a gray suit with a white, formal shirt, a blue tie, and glasses. Personality Beneath his calm, goofy, and almost idiotic attitude, he is an outright callous and cold-blooded sadist, not caring at all that he has dozens (if not hundreds) of prisoners slaughtered every day for the sole purpose of making money or experimenting on them. More often than not, he does this simply for his own sick amusement. He is also shown to be very deceitful and manipulative, punishing Nagi Kengamine for intentionally throwing a fight that pitted Nagi and his wife against each other during Carnival Corpse (she was pregnant with Nagi's child at the time and Nagi did not want to hurt her) by having his wife killed and their unborn child preserved for study (being the child of two Deadmen, the child was apparently of high scientific value to him) and later feigning sympathy towards Nagi for doing so. In stark contrast to his sadistic tendencies, his office is littered with children's toys that he enjoys playing with when not working. He eagerly hoped for the death of Deadman Wonderland's Director, so that he could finally control the prison/amusement park for himself. He devotes much of his time and resources into researching and experimenting on the powers of the Branch Sin, its origin, and the various Deadmen that are infected with different strains of the virus. Background Before the Great Tokyo Earthquake (a massive earthquake that sunk 70% of Tokyo and killed 150,000 people resulting from the Wretched Egg awakening) ten years prior to the events of Deadman Wonderland, Tamaki was a reclusive and indifferent computer otaku who would spend hours (if not days) shut up in his room, playing video games and not caring about anything else (even his family). When the earthquake struck, his computers and game consoles were destroyed. The power was down, so he frantically searched for a backup generator; in his path he encountered his mother, who begged him to help her. Wanting nothing else but to play his games, he completely ignored her and abandoned her to die. When the generator was up and running, Tamaki realized that his games were all destroyed. This shattered his mind, and led him to engineer Deadman Wonderland to act as a gigantic video game, so he could keep playing like he did before the earthquake. Now promoter of Deadman Wonderland, Tamaki treats the prisoners like his own personal toys. When Nagi and his wife were forced to fight each other at a carnival corpse, Nagi lost the fight on purpose in order to protect his pregnant wife. Because he lost, Nagi was penalized and lost his vocal cords. Tamaki noticed that he lost on purpose and thought that his wife should be punished as well. Nagi and his wife tried to run away but were killed by Genkaku. Tamaki then took the fetus of Nagis pregnant wife and used it for study, while forcing Nagi to watch. In the anime, Tamaki was also the judge that sent Minatsuki to Deadman Wonderland after she killed her father. He also enjoyed Yoh's suffering as he watched his sister being sent to Deadman Wonderland. Plot Prison Arc He initially appears posing as a lawyer, "defending" Deadman Wonderland's protagonist, Ganta Igarashi (who was framed for killing his classmates when in reality it was the Wretched Egg). He presented false evidence to the court to ensure that Ganta would be sent to Deadman Wonderland. The next time we see Tamaki, he is presented as the promoter of Deadman Wonderland. He speaks to Chief Warden Makina about her assault of Yoh Takami. He asks why she didn't explain to Ganta the death sentence rule. Makine says there is no point in explaining it to him since he will die in an "accident" at the construction site. She questions why it is being done so soon, to which Tamaki explains that he is impatient. Tamaki is next seen watching the "Dog Race". He begins to get complaints about the Dog Race and high authorities demand that they see the Director of Deadman Wonderland. However, Tamaki responds by saying that he is in control because his "father" is a "living corpse". Tamaki is then seen making a deal with Yoh Takami: If Yoh watches Ganta for him, Tamaki will give him enough cast points to bust his sister out of prison. Yoh accepts the deal and begins looking after Ganta. Tamaki then gets a call telling him that the mother goose system is down and that the Wretched Egg has escaped. Tamaki tells his workers to do whatever it takes to get the mother goose system working again. Meanwhile Tamaki looks at the Wretched Egg's actions and notices that Ganta is a deadman. This fills Tamaki with excitement as the mother goose system turns back on and the Wretched Egg is recaptured. Yoh complains that he does not want to work with something crazy like that but Tamaki offers him more cast points, leaving Yoh to stop complaining. Later, Shiro, Yoh, and Ganta are caught while breaking into G-block and destroying a robot. Tamaki lets Yoh and Shiro go because they have no value to him, but he experiments on Ganta. He begins by telling Ganta his true identity and that he provided the court with false evidence in order to get Ganta sent to Deadman Wonderland. Ganta is enraged by this and tries to kill Tamaki using his branch of sin. However, Tamaki pushes a button that makes Ganta feel immense pressure in his body. Tamaki then begins to toy with Ganta but is stopped by his worker. Tamaki then shows Ganta a video of a Deadman Wonderland event that Ganta will be participating in called the "Corpse Carnival". This event is about two deadman fighting to the death or fighting until one of them can no longer fight. The loser gets a body part taken away from them which is used for study. Tamaki then opens a fridge filled with deadman body parts. Tamaki tells Ganta that he will be fighting against Senji Kiyosama. He then lets Ganta back into his cell. Deadman Arc Tamaki is then seen watching the fight between Ganta and Senji. Tamaki's doctor asks him what will he do if Ganta's dead, Tamaki says that he wont care because he has no interest in "broken toys". Tamaki begins laughing as he sees Ganta's suffering, but when Ganta defeats Senji, Tamaki gets surprised. He is next seen with Deadman Wonderland's Director, teasing him and telling him that the next Carnival Corpse fight (Ganta vs Minatsuki) will be interesting. Tamaki begins to watch the fight between Ganta and Minatsuki. However, when Yoh interferes, the guards begin to move him out of the way. Tamaki then orders the guards to stop because the audience had a good reaction to Yoh's interference. After Ganta defeats Minatsuki, the audience gets mad because he lets her live. Ganta begins fliping off the audience and even yells at Tamaki to end that day's Cranival Corpse (in which he does). Scar Chain Arc He is then seen bragging about how he will be Director of Deadman Wonderland. However, his bragging stops when the doctor/scientist informs him about Gantas blood crystal in his chest, the Nameless Worm. Tamaki then discovers that the Director of Deadman Wonderland is dead, making him the new Director. As a celebration, he went bowling with the Directors head. He is next seen in G-Block (the secret prison block where Deadmen are housed) with Genkaku. He tells Yoh that Cast Points (Deadman Wonderland's currency) cannot be used to buy the freedom of Deadmen, so Yoh cannot buy his sister's freedom. Yoh tries to attack Tamaki for deceiving him and using him for nothing, but Genkaku beats him down. Tamaki takes his leave while Genkaku goes off to confront a particular Deadman. Tamaki then meets up with a Major and they both go to a play. At the play, Tamaki calls Genkaku and tells him to kill the remaining threats. Tamaki then gets back from the play where the Major is angered at Tamakis horrific actions at Deadman Wonderland before taking his leave. Forgeries Arc Tamaki becomes furious to discover that Genkaku and the undertakes died. He decides to get more Deadman by turning random prisoners into Deadmen. He then forces those prisoners to be loyal to him by making them where masks with mind-controlling devices on them so that he can control them. TamakI then makes a public broadcast announcing the first public carnival corpse. Tamaki convinces the public that Deadman are evil and in inhumane creatures that deserve death. After he successfully lures Ganta and his friends to an arena, he orders the masked Deadmen to fight them while the public watches. Ganta unleashes a power that destroys the entire arena, forcing Tamaki to end the broadcast. However, Tamaki is happy because he thinks that Ganta has the power to kill the Wretched Egg. Revolt Arc Tamaki then meets with Ganta in person in order to have a "chat" with him. Tamaki tells Ganta his true objective and asks if Ganta would be interesting in helping him out. Ganta refuses to Tamaki straps Ganta onto a table and and leaves him with a sadistic doctor. Tamaki then sends his masked Deadmen to try and kill Ganta and his friends wheb he finds out that Ganta had escaped. Soon aftet that, he finds out that Makina had betrayed him. He asks his scientist if she has information on the betrayal and begins to choke her out of anger when she says no. Makina then breaks through Tamakis wall and confronts him about him being Deadman Wonderlands true criminal. Makina then sends Tamaki flying with a single punch to the face. Tamaki then begins to taunt Makina on how there the same. Tamaki is happy to see a helicopter because he thought that the Major was in there to save him. However, Makina tells Tamaki that the Major was captured. The Wretched Egg and Toto Sakigami then appear in front of Makina and Tamaki. Tamaki tries everything he can do to kill the Wretched Egg but is shocked when nothing works. Ironically enough, Hagire Rinchiro, in the body of Toto Sakigami (the strongest Deadman), reveals himself to be Deadman Wonderland's true director, and Tamaki is made aware that he himself was nothing more than a pawn in Rinchiro's game. Tamaki next shoots himself in the head in a delusional assurance that this was his, and only his, game. Category:Psychopath Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Abusers Category:Envious Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Weaklings Category:Slaver Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Starvers Category:Tyrants Category:Non-Action Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Greedy Category:Brainwashers Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Mutilators Category:Oppressors